Wie Konntest Du Nur?
by Wylie
Summary: Carter hat ein komisches Gefühl, was sich auch bestätigt... Genre: Ein Bißchen A , R , Hc , und S , S/J
1. Chapter 1

Wie konntest du nur...?

Autor: Wylie

**Kategorie: **ein bißchen [A], [R], [Hc], und [S], (S/J)

**Spoiler: **kein

**Staffel: **keine Bestimmte

**Rating:** PG

**Anmerkung:** Das ist meine erste Fanfiction, bitte seid mit eurer Meinung im FEEDBACK ehrlich! Mailt mir!

**Neue Anmerkung: **Die FF ist schon einige Jährchen alt. Dementsprechend beinhaltet sie mit Sicherheit auch einige komische Sätze. Damals fand ichs so gut. Und als kleines nostalgisches Häppchen, werde ich an der FF auch nix ändern. :)

Inhalt: Carter hat ein komisches Gefühl, was sich auch bestätigt...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Es war ein merkwürdiger Tag. Sie spürte das. Irgendetwas machte ihr Angst. Etwas, was heute passieren würde. Sam schlenderte gedankenverloren die langen Gänge des SGC entlang. Sie kam gerade aus ihrem Quartier und war noch total verschlafen. Das einzige was sie jetzt brauchen würde, war eine schöne warme Dusche.

Kurz bevor sie die Duschräume erreichte kam ihr Daniel entgegen. „Gut, dass ich dich hier treffe, Sam. Ich soll dir von General Hammond ausrichten, dass um 11.00 Uhr die Besprechung beginnt." „Ist okay. Danke Daniel." sagte Sam, und ging weiter. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten zu duschen.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Zur gleichen Zeit lag Jack nachdenklich im Bett. Schon seit einiger Zeit. Er dachte die ganze Zeit an Sam. Er mochte sie sehr, sehr gerne, eigentlich sogar mehr als das. Es war so etwas Magisches, Unbeschreibliches was sie auf ihn ausübte, was ihn mehr oder weniger beunruhigte. Es war gegen die Regeln des Militärs, was er mit ihr verband. Für ihn war es eindeutig: sie würden nie zueinander finden- jedenfalls nicht ohne Konsequenzen. Doch er würde es riskieren. Er würde seine Karriere auf´s Spiel setzen, er würde alles für sie tun. Wirklich alles...

Diese Gedanken an Sam machten ihn nervös. Er stand auf, zog sich an, nahm seine Sachen mit und beschloss, erst einmal was essen zu gehen. Gerade als er die Tür von seinem Quartier schloss, kam ihm auch schon Daniel entgegen. „Guten Morgen Jack!" begrüßte er ihn freundlich. „Morgen." brummte Jack zurück. „Um 11.00 Uhr ist Besprechung." berichtete ihm Daniel. „Ich weiß, ich weiß..." antwortete ihm Jack, und noch bevor Daniel fragen konnte woher, war Jack auch schon hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden. Er wollte jetzt mit niemandem reden- schon gar nicht mit Daniel. Er mochte ihn zwar, aber er war Wissenschaftler und redete ihm einfach zu viel.

Einen Gang weiter hörte er Stimmen. Er erkannte sofort, dass eine davon Sam sein musste. Nur sie hatte diese sanfte Stimme, der er so gerne zuhörte- auch wenn er das, was sie sagte meistens nicht verstand. Er überlegte, ob er zu ihr etwas sagen sollte. Er beschloss sich dann aber lieber schnell an ihr vorbei zu gehen. Es wäre besser, wenn er ihr heute nicht so oft begegnet- es würde ihm das Herz brechen. Als er an ihr vorbei ging sagte er nur ein knappes „hallo" und verschwand auch schon gleich darauf wieder.

Carter guckte ihm verdattert nach und der Militär der gerade mit ihr gesprochen hatte meinte: „Der hat ja mal wieder aller beste Laune!" „So ist er schon seit gestern. Ich kann aber auch nicht sagen warum." antwortete Carter ihm. Sie warf ihm einen besorgten Blick hinterher.

Jack war froh darüber, dass niemand in der Cafeteria war, mit dem er gut befreundet war. Er wollte jetzt einfach nur was essen und dann zur Besprechung gehen. Er holte sich das, was er haben wollte und suchte sich einen freien Platz. Leider war kein einzelner Tisch mehr frei, deswegen musste er sich neben Rothmann setzen.

„Guten Tag, Colonel O`Neill!" wurde er freundlich von ihm begrüßt. „Morgen!" war die knappe Antwort von Jack. Er hoffte, dass Rothmann sich mit den anderen am Tisch unterhalten würde, aber dem war nicht so. Wieso auch? Ihm war ja nur nicht nach reden. Und schon überhaupt nicht mit Rothmann- Wissenschaftler! Und er war ihm auch nicht so sympathisch wie Daniel.

„Was haben Sie denn heute noch so vor?" fragte ihn Rothmann gut gelaunt. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es Sie irgendetwas angeht. Ich bin hier um zu essen und nicht, um mich mit Ihnen zu unterhalten." antwortete Jack darauf. Rothmann, der die unfreundliche Art von O´Neill noch nicht bemerkt hatte, laberte munter drauf los. Bis O´Neill der Kragen platzte: „Jetzt hören Sie schon endlich auf, mich mit Ihrem Wissenschaftler-Scheiss voll zu labern! Kapieren Sie es denn nicht? Ich will nichts mit Ihnen zu tun haben! Okay?"

Er hatte die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Cafeteria auf sich gerichtet. Als er das merkte, ließ er alles stehen und liegen und verschwand schnell durch die Tür. Diese Angelegenheit würde sich bestimmt schnell herumsprechen, und das gefiel ihm gar nicht. Es war zwar bekannt, dass er Rothmann nicht leiden kann, aber so ausgetickt ist er noch nie. Überhaupt wirkte er in letzter Zeit immer sehr gereizt. _„So eine Scheiße!"_ dachte er sich, und verschwand lieber wieder in seinem Quartier.


	2. Chapter 2

11.00 Uhr

SG 1 saß mit General Hammond an dem grossen Tisch im Besprechungsraum und planten die bevorstehende Mission. „Die Bilder die uns die Sonde geschickt hat, waren nicht sehr aufschlussreich." begann Daniel. „Es waren keine alten Ruinen oder dergleichen zu sehen, und man kann auch nicht sagen, ob wir alleine auf diesem Planeten wären, oder die Goa´uld angreifen würden. Trotzdem würde ich dort sehr gerne Untersuchungen durchführen." „Ich bin auch dafür, dass wir uns den Planeten genauer ansehen sollten. Vielleicht stellt es sich heraus, dass er ein potentieller Planet für eine Tok´ra-Basis ist, falls sie mal wieder flüchten müssen." unterstützte Carter Daniel. Sie guckte immer wieder nervös zu Jack. Jack spürte das, liess sich aber nichts anmerken. Er sass leicht angespannt, und gelangweilt- wie immer- auf seinem Platz. „Teal´c, kennen Sie den Planeten PJ3X447?" meldete sich General Hammond. „Nein. Ich war noch nie auf diesem Planeten, und habe auch nichts von einer Erkundung auf diesem Planeten gehört. Mir ist er unbekannt." Jack sagte die ganze Zeit über nichts, aber jetzt mischte er sich ein:" Sehen Sie General. Es ist überhaupt nichts los auf diesem Planeten. Warum also sollten wir uns da noch grossartig umgucken und Däumchen drehen?" Es war wie immer das gleiche: Gab es nicht schon von Anfang an Zeichen von Spannung und Action, wollte er lieber zu hause bleiben. „Nein Colonel, ich muss Sie leider enttäuschen. Sie werden zu einer Mission nach PJ3X447 starten. Um 1300!" „Jawohl Sir" murmelte Jack. „Wegtreten!" Daniel und Teal´c verliessen als erstes den Raum, danach Jack gefolgt von Sam. „Sir?" Jack reagierte nicht. „Sir?" fragte Sam etwas lauter. „Was ist?" fragte Jack gereizt zurück. „Was ist denn mit Ihnen los in letzer Zeit? Sie verhalten sich total abweisend. Besonders mir gegenüber hab ich das Gefühl. Hab ich Ihnen irgendetwas getan? Sie beleidigt, einen Witz nicht verstanden, einen Befehl nicht befolgt...?" „Sam,... Carter, Sie haben mir nichts getan, okay? Ich habe bloss einfach schlechte Laune." antwortete er ihr mit einer nicht ganz so forschen Art wie eben. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen wegen ihm machte. _„Das würde später noch kommen." _dachte er sich. „Da bin ich aber beruhigt." sagte Carter und lächelte ihn an. Er liebte dieses Lächeln, und versuchte auch zurück zu lächeln. Das aber wollte ihm nicht so richtig gelingen. „Sir?" hackte Carter nach. „ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?" „Ja." sagte Jack nachdenklich und ging einfach an Carter vorbei. Die blieb noch einige Sekunden stehen. _„Da stimmt trotzdem was nicht."_ dachte sich Carter und beschloss mit Daniel zu reden. Sie ging in sein Büro, fand ihn aber nicht dort vor. Also ging sie in die Caféteria in der Hoffnung ihn da zu finden. Sie hatte Glück: Daniel stand gerade von seinem Platz auf und wollte gehen. „Daniel?" „Ja Sam? Was gibt es" „Ich hab dich gesucht. Ich wollte mit dir über Jack reden, wenn du einen Augenblick Zeit hast." „Für dich doch immer." sagte Daniel und grinste sie an. Sie machten sich auf den Weg. Als sie in seinem Büro waren fragte er: „Was bedrückt dich denn?" „Ich weiss auch nicht so genau, was es ist, aber es muss mit Jack zu tun haben." begann Sam „Ich habe so ein Gefühl, dass heute noch irgendetwas schreckliches passieren wird, und Jack verhält sich auch so komisch..." „Jack ist nur beleidigt, weil er nicht auf den Planeten will. Du kennst ihn doch. Wenn es nichts zum rumballern gibt, wird es für ihn sehr schnell langweilig." versuchte Daniel sie zu beruhigen. „Das stimmt, aber ich befürchte, da steckt mehr dahinter." sagte Sam „Ich werde einfach dieses Gefühl nicht mehr los." „Komm schon Sam" sagte Daniel und umarmte sie „Was sollte denn heute schon passieren?" „Du hast Recht. Ich mache mir wirklich zu viele Gedanken über ihn. Danke." „Gern geschehen. Ich kann dich schon verstehen." sagte Daniel „Wir sehen uns dann ja nachher bei der Mission." „Ja. Bis dann" antwortete Carter und ging ins Labor.


	3. Chapter 3

13.00 Uhr

Das SG 1-Team war vollzählig im Stargate-Raum versammelt. Sogar Daniel war pünktlich. Sie beobachteten, wie die Chevrons kodiert wurden und danach einrasteten. Nach dem 7. Chevron schoss ein riesiger Wirbel aus degm Stargate, und danach war der wunderschöne Ereignishorizont zu sehen. Es war faszinierend. Es sah aus wie wunderschönes Wasser, was gleichmässig leichte Wellen schlug. „SG 1! Sie kennen Ihre Mission." dröhnte aus dem Lautsprecher Hammond´s Stimme. „ Sie haben 5 Stunden Zeit den Planeten PJ3X447 genauer zu erkunden. Viel Glück!" _„5 Stunden..."_ dachte sich Jack. _„Das kann doch nicht sein Ernst sein...!"_ Aber das war Hammonds voller Ernst. Sie betraten nacheinander das Stargate. Zuerst Jack mit Carter dann kam Teal´c und zum Schluss Daniel. Als sie auf der anderen Seite ankamen schloss sich das Stargate wieder, und Daniel stürmte sofort los, und schaute sich nach allen möglichen Richtungen um. „Daniel!" rief O`Neill „Pass bloss auf! Ich habe keine Lust darauf dich nach Hause schleppen zu müssen!" „Ja, ja! Ist schon gut! Ich pass auf!" rief Daniel zurück, und war auch schon hinter ein paar Bäumen verschwunden. „Er passt also auf. Dann bin ich ja mal gespannt...!" sagte Jack zu sich, in der Hoffnung Carter, die genau neben ihm ging, hätte es nicht gehört. „Sir, Sie müssen ihn verstehen. Wären Sie Wissenschaftler und kein Militär, dann würden Sie wahrscheinlich genauso reagieren, wenn Sie auf einem anderen unbekannten Planeten landen würden!" Jack konnte und wollte es sich nicht vorstellen, wie er mit einem kleinen Pinsel zu irgendeiner alten Ruine läuft, nach alten Sprachen und Inschriften forscht, und dabei auch noch Spass hat. Sie gingen weiter, bis zu einem schattigen Plätzchen unter einen Baum, wo sie sich dann hinsetzten. „Hier besteht wohl keine Gefahr und Daniel hat wohl noch etwas zu tun, doch so wie er rumhetzt, übersieht er eh die Hälfte." sagte O´Neill zu Carter. Sie musste grinsen.

Die Beiden waren ungestört, da Daniel überall rumlief und Teal´c sich etwas weiter entfernt umsah. O´Neill sah zu, wie Carter sich gegen den Baum lehnte und die Augen schloss. Er mochte ihr gerne zusehen, wenn sie so da lag wie jetzt, als ob sie schlafen würde. Ihre wundervollen blonden Haare wehten im leichten Wind sachte hin und her. Sie war eine sehr schöne Frau, doch nicht nur das. Sie war auch stark, eine Kämpferin und dazu war sie auch noch intelligent. Er fing an zu träumen und kriegte einen sanften Gesichtsausdruck, der aber auch sofort wieder verschwand, als er sich daran erinnerte, was er heute noch vor hatte. Sie würde es ihm sicher nie verzeihen.

„Sam?" sagte er zu ihr ohne das „Sam" in „Carter" zu verbessern. „Sir?" fragte Sam zurück. „Wären sie eigentlich traurig, wenn ich nicht mehr da wäre?" In Carter stieg sofort wieder dieses komische Gefühlt auf, was sie den ganzen Tag versuchte zu verdrängen. „Was meinen Sie damit Colonel?" „Ach nichts. War nur so ´ne Frage." sagte Jack, und als er sie dann ansah bemerkte er ihren besorgten und leicht geschockten Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich meine, ich bin auch nicht mehr der Jüngste, und niemand lebt ewig." versuchte er eine Ausrede für diese Frage zu finden. „Aber Sir. So kenn ich Sie ja gar nicht. Warum machen Sie sich denn auf einmal solche Gedanken darüber?" „Ich weiss auch nicht. Es geht mir schon seit einiger Zeit so. Mich würde es einfach mal interessieren." Carter wurde dieses mulmige Gefühl immer noch nicht los. Was sollte sie jetzt darauf antworten? „Ich wäre sehr traurig, wenn Sie von uns gehen würden, Sir." Oh nein! Auch das noch! Er hatte recht gehabt: er würde ihr weh tun. O´Neill schaute sich um, ob Teal´c oder Daniel gerade in der Nähe waren. Teal´c war aber sehr weit entfernt, und Daniel schien etwas gefunden zu haben, denn er hockte schon eine ganze Zeit über einem kleinen Hügel, ahnlich einem Maulwurfshügel. Es war alles ruhig. Es wehte nur ein leichter Wind. Würde es hier Vögel geben, würden sie bestimmt zwitschern. Die Sonne schien und es waren kaum Wolken zu sehen. Es war ein herrlicher Tag und trotzdem war O´Neill betrübt. Er musste es jetzt einfach tun. „Sam?" fragte er sanft. Sie guckte ihn verwirrt an. Sie schauten sich sehr tief in die Augen, und Carter erkannte etwas trauriges in seinen wunderschönen braunen Augen. Dieses Gefühl... Er beugte sich nun etwas zu ihr herrüber und streichelte ihr Haar. Ihr wurde etwas mulmig zumute. Dann kam er ganz langsam auf sie zu, nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände und küsste sie sanft. Sie wusste nicht was sie jetzt tun sollte. _„Was macht er denn nur? Er ist doch mein Vorgesetzter! Er kann doch nicht einfach..."_ dachte sich Carter und wollte ihren Kopf eigentlich wegziehen, war aber machtlos. Irgendetwas weigerte sich, obwohl der andere Teil ihr meldete, dass sie da gerade was falsches macht. Der Kuss dauerte ´ne Ewigkeit, bis Jack auf einmal aufhörte, und schnell etwas von ihr wegrückte, und betrübt zu Boden sah. Carter sah ihn an. Sie wollte jetzt am liebsten seine Gedanken lesen. _„Warum hat er das nur gemacht? Ich dachte..." _dachte sich Sam, schloss wieder ihre Augen und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Sie konnte es nicht glauben.

Er hätte mit allem gerechnet aber nicht mit nichts. _„Sie hat sich einfach küssen lassen. Keine Ohrfeige, keine Beschimpfung... wieso? Sie ist doch sonst auch immer die Vernünftige. Oh man..." _

Teal´c und Daniel waren nun zusammen bei dem kleinen Hügel. Man sah von weitem wie Daniel an seine Weste griff. „Jack?" kam es bei O´Neill aus dem Funkgerät. Er fing sich wieder etwas und antwortete. „Es sieht so aus, als ob es hier eine Zivilisation gab. Ich habe hier so etwas wie ein Trinkgefäss gefunden. Ist schon sehr, sehr alt. Ich schätze so um die 100 Jahre. Ich und Teal´c werden noch weiter suchen." gab Daniel durch das Funkgerät. „Habe verstanden. Beeilt euch!" antwortete O´Neill. Sie waren nun schon ca. 2 Stunden auf diesem Planeten, und Daniel hatte „nur" ein altes Trinkgefäss gefunden. Das passte dem Colonel gar nicht. Er sah Carter an. „Es tut mir leid" brachte er nur hervor. „Es brauch ihnen nicht leid tun, Colonel. Es wird sicher niemand erfahren." versuchte Sam ihn aufzumuntern. „Ich, ich würde mich hier auch noch gerne etwas umsehen, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben Colonel." „Ist in Ordnung Carter. Gehen Sie ruhig. Passen Sie auf sich auf! Bitte!" sagte er in einem ungewöhnlich sanften, aber auch flehendem Ton. Sie sah ihn an. Er sah unendlich traurig aus. „Mach ich!" sagte sie, stand auf und ging Richtung Daniel und Teal´c.

Nun war er alleine. Jetzt wäre die Gelegenheit. Er griff in eine seiner Westentaschen und zog eine kleine Dose heraus. Er sah sie sich lange an. Dann öffnete er sie. Es waren Tabletten drin- Schlaftabletten. Dann holte er seine Trinkflasche raus, nahm ein paar Tabletten und trank danach etwas Wasser. Das machte er so lange, bis die kleine Dose leer war.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten Carter, Teal´c und Daniel nichts anderes gefunden. Sie hatten noch etwas weiter entfernt geguckt, aber es waren keine weiteren Spuren von Leben zu entdecken. Daniel war überzeugt davon, dass die Kreaturen die hier einmal lebten höchstwahrscheinlich menschlicher Abstammung waren. Teal´c hatte die ganze Zeit über nichts gesagt, als Daniel mit Sam über O´Neill geredet hat. „Ach Sam! Nun mach dir nicht solche Gedanken!" „Aber er war eben so... komisch zu mir. Er muss etwas vorhaben." „Ja und das wird schon was Gutes sein! Davon bin ich überzeugt!" Daniel sprach nun in das Funkgerät zu Colonel O´Neill: „Jack, Wir sind fertig hier. Wir können los." Er wartete einige Sekunden, aber es kam keine Antwort. Also versuchte er es nochmal: „Jack! Wir können..." Bevor er den Satz ein zweites mal beenden konnte war Sam schon los gerannt. Sie hatte es den ganzen Tag gewusst: Es würde etwas passieren! Mit Jack! Der Kuss von vorhin sollte ein Abschiedskuss sein! _„Verdammt! Warum bin ich nicht bei ihm geblieben?" _machte Sam sich Vorwürfe. Daniel und Teal´c rannten ihr hinterher. Sie war nun schon fast bei Jack. „Colonel! Jaaack" schrie sie verzweifelt. Nun war sie da. Sie war im ersten Moment total geschockt von dem was sie da sah. _„Jack! Oh nein! Er liegt da wie TOT! Das kann nicht sein...!"_ Sie kniete sich bei ihm hin und versuchte ihn wach zurütteln, was ihr auch gelang. „Jack!" sagte sie glücklich als sie merkte, dass er die Augen öffnete. „Sam...oh mein Gott..." kam es von Jack leise. „Bitte... lass mich alleine... es ist schon... zu spät..." Nachdem er das sagte, schloss er wieder die Augen und sein Kopf kippte leicht zur Seite. „Jack! Neeiiinn!" schrie Carter und Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. In diesem Moment kamen Daniel und Teal´c bei den beiden an. „Oh mein Gott" brachte Daniel nur leise hervor. „Er braucht sofort ärztliche Hilfe." sagte Sam leise zu Daniel. Dieser rannte sofort los zum Stargate. Teal´c hob O´Neill hoch und lief hinter Daniel her. Beim Hochnehmen fiel die kleine Dose aus Jack´s Hand. Carter hob sie auf, und betrachtete sie. „Eine der stärksten Schlaftabletten die es im SG-Center gab. Wie ist er nur da ran gekommen, und wieso...?" sagte sie zu sich mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Dann fing sie sich, wischte sich die Tränen weg und rannte Richtung Stargate.

Dort angekommen war Daniel schon fleissig dabei das DHD zu bedienen. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er sich wünschte es würde schneller gehen. Dann endlich waren die Koordinaten zur Erde gewählt und der Ereignishorizont erschien. Carter gab schnell den Transmittercode ein. Dabei schaute sie immer wieder zu Jack, den Teal´c über seine Schulter gelegt hatte. _„Bitte lass es nicht schon zu spät sein... bitte nicht!" _dachte sie sich, und folgte Daniel und Teal´c durch das Stargate.

Auf der anderen Seite kam sofort General Hammond angelaufen. „Was ist passiert?" fragte er entsetzt, als er O´Neill sah, und fügte hinzu: „Wir brauchen sofort ein Ärzte-Team!" Wenige Augenblicke später kamen Doc. Fraiser und ein paar Sanitäter mit einer Trage angelaufen. Jack wurde sofort auf die Trage gelegt und auf die Krankenstation gebracht. Sam war immer noch in ihre Gedanken vertieft. „Major Carter?" fragte General Hammond, doch Sam meinte nur leise: "Ich hab´s gewusst, ich hab´s gewusst..." und ging an ihm vorbei. „Um 1630 Bericherstattung." sagte der General dann nur noch. „Wegtreten!" Er hatte zwar schon mehrmals erlebt, dass SG 1 verletzt wieder kamen, doch noch nie hatte er in so ein entsetztes Gesicht geblickt, wie in das von Major Carter nach dieser Mission. _„Es muss etwas sehr schreckliches passiert sein." _dachte er sich und zog sich in sein Büro zurück.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Zur gleichen Zeit auf der Krankenstation...

Carter war Janet und ihrem Team langsam gefolgt und beobachtete nun das rege Treiben um Jack´s Liege herum. „Puls ist sehr schwach. So gut wie keine Atmung vorhanden." berichtete Doc. Fraiser. „Er hat Schlaftabletten genommen" sagte Carter nun zu ihr. „Er hat was?" fragte Fraiser entsetzt. „Tabletten genommen. Genug... von denen hier." sagte Carter und hielt Fraiser die kleine Dose hin. „Oh verdammt!" meinte Fraiser darauf nur. „Wir müssen sofort den Magen auspumpen! Beeilung!... Sam. Sie gehen am besten erstmal in ihr Quartier. Sie können uns hier im Moment nicht helfen!" „Ja, ist gut" antwortete Sam, die wie angewurzelt da stand und Jack ansah. Wie er da lag. Leblos. Blass. Dem Tod näher als dem Leben. Es war ein schreckliches Bild und sie würde es bestimmt nicht vergessen, und schon gar nicht, wenn er sterben würde. Sie verließ den Raum und konnte nun auch nicht mehr ihre Tränen zurück halten. Sie lief schnell in ihr Quartier, knallte die Tür zu und liess sich weinend auf´s Bett fallen. „Wieso?" schrie sie. „Wieso?... Warum bin ich auch zu Daniel und Teal´c gegangen... ich hätte bei ihm bleiben müssen... wenn er stirbt... dann...!" Weiter wusste sie auch nicht. Was würde sie tun, wenn er wirklich sterben würde? Würde sie sich auch umbringen um dann bei ihm sein zu können? Oder würde sie weiter leben, immer mit dem Gedanken im Unterbewusstsein, dass sie schuld daran war? Sie konnte sich weder die eine, noch die andere Frage mit einem klaren Ja oder Nein beantworten. Auf jeden Fall würde sie seine Art vermissen, wie er alles schöne erst einmal negativ betrachtete, oder schnell ungeduldig wurde, wenn es um etwas wissenschaftliches ging. Und sein Lächeln! Es war das schönste Lächeln was sie je gesehen hatte! Dann bekam er auch noch immer so ein Funkeln in den Augen wenn er sie ansah. Damit durfte doch noch nicht Schluss sein! Sie lag noch einige Zeit einfach so auf ihrem Bett, in tiefen Gedanken versunken. Doch dann fasste sie einen Entschluss: _„Er braucht mich! Er kämpft gerade um Leben oder Tod und ich sitze hier und... __denke nur__ an ihn... ich muss sofort wieder auf die Krankenstation... ich muss zu IHM!" _sagte sich Carter, legte schnell ihre Weste und ihre Jacke ab und machte sich unverzüglich auf den Weg. Als sie dort ankam, stand niemand mehr an Jack´s Bett. Alles war verlassen. _„Janet ist bestimmt bei dem General." _dachte Carter. Sie trat an sein Bett heran und sah, was sie etwas beruhigte, dass er an einigen Maschinen angeschlossen war. Das würde immerhin bedeuten, dass er nicht tot sein würde. Sie stand nun direkt neben ihm, und sah ihn an. Sie hatte zu viele Gedanken im Kopf, als das sie sie hätte ordnen können. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie mit ihm reden sollte, ob er sie überhaupt verstehen würde. Sie holte sich einen Stuhl und saß sich neben sein Bett. „Wie konntest du nur soetwas tun?" begann Sam mit ihm zu reden. „Weißt du, was du mir damit antust? Du bist der wundervollste Mensch der mir je begegnet ist... ich... ich weiss nicht, ob du mich überhaupt verstehst... aber ich wollte dir sagen, dass... ich dich liebe... warum nur Jack hast du das getan?... Warum?... Ich will dich nicht verlieren... NIE!" beendete sie den Satz und schluchzte. Die ganze Zeit sah sie ihn an, und hielt seine Hand. Sie blickte kurz auf den Boden. Wie sollte sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten? Sie blickte ihn wieder an und erschrak, als sie eine Träne in seinem Gesicht sah. _„Hat er das alles mitgekriegt?"_

Ja, er hatte ihr zugehört, und er wurde sehr traurig. Er hätte sich ohrfeigen können wenn er die Kraft dazu gehabt hätte. Was hatte er sich dabei eigentlich gedacht? Er war doch so ein Idiot! „Oh Jack!" versuchte sie verständlich zu sagen „Du musst es schaffen! Bitte... für mich...!" Er drückte fast unbemerklich ihre Hand. Was hatte er da nur getan? Er wusste, dass er ihr wehtun würde, aber so schlimm hätte er es sich nicht vorgestellt, zumal er eigentlich geplant hatte es nicht mit zu erleben. _„Warum bin ich in letzter Zeit nur so ein Feigling? Ich hätte mich erschiessen sollen."_ kamen ihm auf einmal die Gedanken.

Sam wischte sich die Tränen weg und schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr. 16.20 Uhr. In 10 Minuten muss sie berichten was vorgefallen war. Sie hatte Angst davor. Wahnsinnige Angst. Doch sie war die einzige die die meiste Zeit auf PJ3X447 bei ihm war. Sie kann dem General doch unmöglich sagen, dass sie sich geküsst haben! Bei Daniel und Teal´c ist das ja kein Problem! Sie verstehen Sam, und können sie außerdem auch nicht vor ein Militärgericht stellen. _„Warum muss das alles nur immer so kompliziert sein?" _fragte sie sich, und stand auf. „Ich komme nachher wieder." sagte sie zu Jack und ging.

Auf dem Weg zum Besprechungsraum begegnete ihr Daniel mit Teal´c im Schlepptau. „Ist mit dir wieder alles in Ordnung Sam? Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Daniel vorsichtig, der sich denkenkonnte, dass sie bei Jack war. „Es geht schon wieder. Ich bin nur glücklich, dass er lebt." antwortete sie ihm. „Das ist dann ja noch mal gut gegangen." „Ich freue mich mit dir, Major Carter!" sagte nun auch Teal´c. Er hatte zwar seinen unbedeutenden Gesichtsausdruck wie immer, aber man merkte, dass er sich wirklich freute. Die 3 gingen gemeinsam zur Besprechung.


	4. Chapter 4

16.30 Uhr...

„Major Carter, Dr. Jackson, Teal´c, ich bin froh ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass es, laut dem Bericht von Dr. Fraiser, unserem Colonel den Umständen entsprechend gut geht." teilte ihnen General Hammond mit. Janet saß Sam gegenüber und lächelte sie leicht an. Sam versuchte es zu erwiedern doch es wollte ihr nicht so richtig gelingen. „Major Carter! Würden sie uns jetzt bitte berichten, was auf PJ3X447 geschehen ist!" sprach sie General Hammond an . Sie schluckte schwer und begann mit ihrem Bericht: „Alles war sehr friedlich auf PJ3X447 als wir dort ankamen, Deshalb machte sich Dr. Jackson auf, die Gegend zu erforschen. Teal´c schaute sich auch etwas um und der Colonel und ich beschlossen, da nichts zu befürchten war, dass wir uns erstmal hinsetzen und Daniel forschen lassen ... ... Dann... fing er an mich zu küssen." Alle guckten Carter überrascht an. „Wir wussten zwar beide, dass es verboten war, aber es ist nunmal passiert. Ich denke, es war ein Abschiedskuss. ... Als Daniel dann O´Neill anfunkte, war mir irgendwie sofort klar, dass etwas passiert war. ...Als wir da waren, war es fast schon zu spät. ... Teal´c hob Colonel O´Neill hoch," ihre Stimme begann zu zittern, „und da sah ich eine kleine Dose wo starke Schlaftabletten drin waren, leer, und..." „Woher kamen diese Tabletten?" unterbrach sie General Hammond. „Ich habe sie ihm vor 3 Tagen gegeben, wegen seinen schweren Schlafstörungen. Ich wollte ihm erst die leichten verschreiben, aber er bestand darauf die stärkeren zu kriegen." beantwortete Doc. Fraiser die Frage. „Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass..." „Ist schon gut. Major Carter?" „Dann machten wir uns auch schon auf den Weg zum Stargate." beendete sie ihren Bericht und hatte schon wieder schwer mit den Tränen zu kämpfen. Daniel, der das bemerkte und neben ihr saß, streichte ihr leicht mit seiner Hand über den Rücken, was sie ihm mit einem schwachen Lächeln dankte. General Hammond wusste auch nicht, wie er mit der ganzen Sache umgehen sollte. „Danke. Sie können sich jetzt erst einmal zurück ziehen. Ich werde ihnen dann später Weiteres mitteilen. Wegtreten!" Das war die wahrscheinlich schwerste Besprechung, die Carter je hatte. Sie gab Daniel mit einem Blick zu verstehen, dass er sie mit Doc. Fraiser alleine lassen sollte. „Komm mit Teal´c. Ich würde dich gerne noch ein paar Sachen fragen...!" „Selbstverständlich, Daniel Jackson." Und schon standen sie auf und verliessen den Raum.

„Danke, dass du ihm geholfen hast!" sagte Carter zu Doc. Fraiser. Die wusste gar nicht, wie sie jetzt darauf antworten sollte. „Es wird schon wieder. Mach dir nicht allzu grosse Sorgen." „Warum hat er das nur gemacht? Vielleicht bin ich ja schuld daran! Verdammt! Hätte ich ihn doch bloss nicht auf diesem Planeten alleine gelassen...!" machte Carter sich nun Vorwürfe. „Nun hör auf damit! Sowas möchte ich nicht von dir hören! Ich weiss zwar auch nicht, was ihn dazu veranlasste das zu tun, aber du bist hundert prozentig nicht der Grund dafür! Es wird sich schon alles wieder gut." versuchte Janet sie ein bischen zu beruhigen. „Ich werde gleich nochmal nach ihm gucken. Du möchtest bestimmt mitkommen?" „Ja. Auf jeden Fall."

Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg in die Krankenstation. Doc. Fraiser guckte nach dem rechten und liess, nachdem sie feststellte, dass alles in Ordnung war, Carter mit Jack alleine. Sie setzte sich wieder neben sein Bett, und beobachtete die gleichmäßigen Bewegungen seines Brustkorbes. Er schlief. Bis jetzt. Er öffnete langsam die Augen. „Es tut mir leid." sagte er sehr leise. Er kam sich so verdammt blöd vor. „Jack! Wie konntest du nur sowas machen? Ich versteh das nicht. Bin ich der Grund...?" „Sam!" Erschrocken- soweit er konnte- sah er sie an, „Wie kommst du nur auf so eine Idee? Ich würde zwar für dich sterben... aber doch nicht so! Ich... ich wollte einfach nur weg." Er sah sie an. „Es ist einfach zu viel passiert. Nicht nur hier. Vorallem in meiner Vergangenheit sind Sachen passiert, die... die ich einfach nicht vergessen kann. Sie kamen in letzter Zeit immer öfter, die Erinnerungen. Ich hatte Alpträume,... oder lag die Nächte wach in meinem Bett und... ich bin mit den Nerven völlig am Ende... ich wusste... keinen anderen Ausweg, als..." Er kämpfte mit den Tränen. Carter war überrascht, aber auch wahnsinnig glücklich darüber, dass er sich ihr gegenüber so öffnete. „Ich habe dem General erzählt, was auf dem Planeten passiert ist." „Auch, dass ich dich...?" „Ja. Das auch. Ich musste es." „Ich weiss." „Wie soll es nun weitergehen?" „Wir müssen abwarten, wie sich der General entscheidet. Wenn es nicht anders geht, werde ich meinen Dienst quittieren." Er war nicht mehr der Krieger, der er sonst war. Er wirkte auf einmal so verletzlich. Sam sah nachdenklich aus. „Wieso hast du das nicht zuerst versucht?" „Was?" „Aufhören zu arbeiten. Vielleicht wäre es dann nicht so weit gekommen." „Es wäre so oder so dazu gekommen. Ich wollte endgültig mit meinem Leben abschliessen. Die Vergangenheit endlich hinter mir lassen. Verstehst Du?" „Aber Jack. Du weisst doch gar nicht was dir die Zunkunft bringen kann!" „Was sollte sie denn..." Noch bevor er den Satz zuende sprechen konnte, beugte sich Sam über ihn und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Das kann die Zukunft dir bringen." „Aber... wir können doch nicht..." „Doch wir können!" kam die bestimmte Antwort von Sam. „Solange es niemand erfährt, schaffen wir es, und ich dulde keine Wiedersprüche. Das ist ein Befehl!" Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ich bin derjenige, der hier die Befehle gibt!" gab Jack zurück und fing ebenso an zu lächeln. Sie war überglücklich! Endlich wusste sie, wie er zu ihr steht. Und das beste: Sie konnte ihn davon abbringen noch einen Selbstmordversuch zu unternehmen. Innerlich hätte sie vor Glück platzen können. Sie saß noch einige Zeit an seinem Bett, bis ein junger Mann ankam, der ihr mitteilte, dass General Hammond sie im Besprechungsraum erwartete. Sie machte sich sofort auf den Weg. Dort angekommen, saßen Daniel und Teal´c schon auf ihren Plätzen. Sie setzte sich ebenfalls hin und unterhielt sich mit den beiden so lange, bis General Hammond den Raum betrat. „Meine Herren, Major Carter, ich habe mit dem Präsidenten gesprochen. Wir sind der Meinung, dass alles so weitergehen sollte wie bisher. Wegen dem Kuss werde ich sie nicht vor´s Militärgericht stellen, da es andere Umstände waren. Ich hoffe, dass sich Colonel O´Neill schnell wieder erholen wird, um der Air Force weitere bedeutende Dienste zu leisten." Er sah in die Runde. Alle sahen nicht mehr angespannt aus. Carter strahlte über´s ganze Gesicht. Ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Sie war froh, General Hammond als Kommandeur zu haben. Er tat alles, um seine Leute zu beschützen. Dafür war sie ihm unendlich dankbar. „Ich denke, Sie sollten Colonel O´Neill davon berichten." sagte General Hammond zum Schluss. Teal´c, Daniel und Sam machten sich auf den Weg zu O´Neill. Als er hörte, was sie ihm zu sagen haben guckte er sie ungläubig an. Er konnte es nicht glauben: Er hat das Dümmste getan, was er je hätte tun können, und es gab keine Konsequenzen! Es war wie ein Traum.

Als er in Sam´s glückliches Gesicht sah, fing er an mit ihr um die Wette zu strahlen. Alle waren verdammt glücklich, dass es so ausging. Es wurde alles wieder gut. Jack erholte sich relativ schnell, und konnte somit wieder voll in seine Mannschaft integriert werden. Jack und Sam schafften es ihre Beziehung geheim zu halten. Nur Teal´c und Daniel erzählten sie davon. Es war alles so wie früher... das meiste jedenfalls!

The End

©Wylie


End file.
